IchiHime wedding
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime getting married and are going to start a new life together sorry for any spelling/grammar I will write a sequel to this as soon as possible
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo has just ask Orihime for her hand in marrige. When that his dad (Isshin) jumped up to his wife picture and said "did you see that mother? Our idiot son has just ask Orihime chan for her hand in marrige!

Will you shut up already! I'm glad we made you happy old man but can you at lest act like your age for once. " Ichigo when the day of wedding?" Ask Yuzu it will be three months from now on Saturday June 23rd.

"So son are you going to have a all guy party?" Ask Isshin. I don't think so awww come on it might be the last time you get to see Chad and the others. I'm sure Orihime will be ok it beside it will be nice for you to have fun one last time before you settle down.

What do think Orihime? Why not it should be fun for you Ichigo. Are you sure Hime? Of corse if you don't have that party I'm sure Kegio will act crazy. Fine I just need to tell them that it has to be clean. No adult related stuff.

"Orihime you should have one to'. Said Yuzu I don't think it's a good idea. Why not the last time I had a party with all of my female friends we almost got cought by the cops.

I was lucky that Rukia was there to trick them. It must have been Rangiku you guessed it. When she dinks to much sake it doesn't end well for all of us.

"I know we can just have a simple party right here, while Ichigo goes out with all of the boys". Said Karin that could work.

Ichigo don't forget to send out all of the invitions to everyone so they can come to your wedding.

Ok dad were heading home now so we can get all of the wedding stuff done. Orihime how many people do want at the wedding? Maybe 300 people. Come on if my dad hears that number he say that it's to small.

Ichigo it's not like we're inviting everyone from the soul society. Only the people we are really close to. Like Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Tatsuki, Rukia, Yourichi, Urahara and our school friends back in high school. I know that already so when do want to start to sending out of the cards to our friend? how about today. Look what I found in our mailbox. Please save the date on June 23rd Ichigo and Orihime wedding. My my it seems like Ichigo is all grown up now. Tatsuki that punk better take good care of her or else. Uryu well it's about time Chad yeah Kegio no way Mizuro what ever.

'So he finally have the guts to settle down with her and realized her feelings to'. Said Rukia so after the whole Azien thing he finally see that Orihime has a thing for him. It was so easy to tell man Ichigo is such a idiot sometimes. "For once I agree with you" said Renji. Caption look at this! Orihime and Ichigo are getting married! I can't wait until the day comes! so caption are you gong to ask Momo to come with you? Toshiro it's none of your business.

Hey Little Shiro what's that thing in your hand? how many times did I tell you stop calling me Little Shiro! by the way it's an invite to a wedding in the world of the living. No way! so who's getting married? Ichigo and Orihime. Why does it sound like I heard that name before. Rangiku he was the one that saved the soul society and the world of the living.

Toshio so it only normal for us to be there for them.' So can I go to?' ask Momo "of course you can!",said Rangiku. I'm Orihime will be happy if a lot of people showed up for her wedding. Hold on Rangiku it said that it will be on June 23rd. And it's April right now awww I can't wait that long.

So when are you going to have a private party with just you and the boys? Ichigo it will be next week on Saturday. And I won't stay out to long. Don't worry I'm going to your house anyways. It's getting pretty late why don't we call it for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep beep moring Ichigo moring Hime. So are you going to pick up your wedding dress today. Or look for one. Yeah I'm going to ask Tatsuki and Yuzu to help me pick one out today. Oh yeah Ichigo did you invite Ms. Ikumi? No why not? I guess I forgot about her. Ichigo fine I'll invite her and her son.

You don't sound to happy when you say yes about inviting when I first started working for her that brat Kaoru always give that weird look. Like I'm going to take his mom away from him. Ichigo your being silly well then I'm off.

Yeah I'm going to oh your hanging out with all of the boys today? Yeah so when I'm done picking out my dress and dresses for the rest of the girls. I'll go to your dad house and have a small party.

Kegio so Ichigo what does it feel like to marry the goddess of Karakura town? Pretty good. Awww come on you can give me a better answer then that. I sear a god Kegio I will kick you out of my wedding" said Ichigo."Come on we better hurry up and go to the bar before it gets late". Replied Uryu I'm suprised your willing to hang out with a soul reaper today. I'm just doing this to make Orihime happy. Well then shall we go.

Yuzu Orihime what about this one? I really love the lace on the top of the dress. I like the design to. But but what? Tatsuki it's a little to revealing in the boob area. Yeah what Tatsuki said."I never knew you were shy to show everything you got up there". Said Yuzu I'm not like my friend Rangiku. I'm sure this dress will meet your needs Tatsuki this dress is perfect.

All we have to do is pick out the dresses for the made of honor bride mates and the flower girls. Yuzu I know me and Karin can just wear the same dress design. Rangiku might want to wear something that can show off almost everthing. While Rukia and the girls wear something that is more normal. Like this one yeah ok all we have to do is pay for all of this.

Kegio ok then wear are the ladies? Mizuro is that all you ever think about? No not all the time. How many times did I tell you I want to keep it PG 13 not rated R. Awww come on what's the fun in that. Uryu one more remark like that I will send you flying you got that! Kegio ok I'll shut up now.

Back with the girls wow these dresses are so pretty. Good thing my caption gave us permission to come to the human world to try on the dresses. So do they all fit? Momo yes Rangiku of corse Rukia it's a little long for me. "I know I'll fix the dress for you" said Orihime. So are you ready for the suprise at my house? Orihime of corse I am Yuzu. Cheers to our soon to be bride Orihime! I can what mean about Rangiku drinking problem.

Kegio man I can't drink anymore Ichigo yeah me to. Are guys ok? Don't worry we're fine really."Ichigo are you sure your able to drive home?" Said Chad. Of corse I am if I was a total mess I wouldn't be able to walk stright. Beside I think Kegio bite off more than he chew. Like that no suprise well then will see you on your big day. Yeah same here so that punk is finally getting married. Well then I better tell Kaoru he sure has grown up these past few years.

Orihime bye Rangiku Momo Rukia I'll see you guys at the wedding ok. Everyone will do I can't believe in just two more weeks I'm going to be Mis. Kurosaki. Ichigo I can't belive I'm marrying the most poplar girl in this town. I'm home Ichigo? Oh he must have been really tried. Night Ichigo with that she got into the same bed with him and went to sleep.

I hope you like this chapter I will upload chapter three as soon as posslbe


	3. Chapter 3

The day has finally come "so Ichigo are you ready?" Ask Isshin. Of corse I am no need to worry don't lie to me son. I can tell your having a break down right now. Dad I'm fine really ok if you say so. Rangiku wow Orihime your dress is so pretty! I can't believe that my little Orihime is all grown up now! Ummm Rangiku I need some air now. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry "ok ok will you all leave now so I can get the bride ready" Said Tatsuki.

Oh Ms. Ikumi it's you hi Orihime Tatsuki it's been awhile. I know right this must be your son. Wow he looks taller since the last time I saw him. So your the girl that's going to marry that stupid Ichigo. Now now Karou behave. Now I see what Ichigo means about your son giving him the look. He's the only person my son haven't warm up to yet.

So do you need some help? Of corse five hours later the bride and groom was both ready to walk down the hall. Isshin "mother! I hope your happy! Our idiot son is finally getting married today!" Karin "will you shut up already! Ichigo's bride hasn't come out yet! And Orihime need someone to walk her down the hall!" I know dad theirs no way I'm letting go. Yuzu come on guys please stop fighting it's Ichigo's big day. And he doesn't want us to mess it up for him.

"Orihime who's going to walk you down?" Ask Ms. Ikumi. I don't know ever since I lost my older brother I've been living all alone. What about your parents? I never knew them Sora told me that they were really bad people. And they didn't want anything to do with me what so ever. I see "I'm am suprised Ichigo ask me to marry him" said Orihime. "What do mean by that?" Ask Tatsuki. Ever since I told him about my childhood and how I was raised he still wanted to be with me. Ikumi come on Ichigo love you so much that he doesn't care wear you came from. I know why don't we ask Mr. Kurosaki to do it you know walk you down. Ok that could work I'm going to tell him "I n the mean time I want you to get ready". Said Tatsuki

Karou why don't you go with Tatsuki while I do Orihime's hair ok mommy. Two hours later there all done. So are your brides mates ready yet? Rangiku Momo Rukia yeah done. Ready to go Orihime? Yes Mr. Kurosaki. Wedding music starts we are proud to present our soon to be husband and wife. Ok repeat after me "I Ichigo Kurosaki take Orihime Inoue to have and and to hold and sickness and health. I Orihime Inoue take Ichigo Kurosaki to have and to hold and sickness and health". Both I love you ok you may kiss the bride. Everyone was all cheering and yelling for the happy couple.

The after party lasted for a very long time. Come Rangiku it's time to go home! Awww come on caption csnt we stay a little bit longer? Do know what time it is? Let me think uhhh it's almost five in the moring. Look around you everyone is getting cleaned up and ready to go home. Fine "Ichigo are those all of our wedding gifts?" Ask Orihime. "Yes" do think we can fine someone who is not drunk that can help us out this in our car. I think we can it looks like half of the soul society is compeletly wasted. And all of the younger people that aren't drunk are sleeping. Ichigo dad? Don't worry I help you guys thanks is that all of it? Yes.

Pall we have to do is fine a way to bring all of these people home. I know Ms. Ikumi and son can stay at mine and Orihime for the night. Since it's not that far from this place ok. With that Isshin and Ichigo started to carry all of drunk people into the minnie van. The next day Ichigo and Orihime was getting ready to open their wedding gifts. So Orihime how does it feel like to Mis. Kurosaki? Pretty good. Come on let's figure out were to put these gifts ok. Three years later Ichigo I have something important to tell you. With that she put his hand on her tummy. Really? Yeah so are you ready to become a dad in nine months? With that he gave her kiss so is that a yes? Of course silly.

Yes I'm finally done with the whole wedding thing! Now you just have to wait to see what their kids look like. So I hope you guys like it please review! It will be very helpful and any ideas will be great to.


End file.
